Bloody Love
by CammonTwiGirl
Summary: 16 years after "Breaking Dawn"....A Jacob and Renesmee story filled with drama and tears from the teenage years.
1. First Day

**Bloody Love**

Chapter 1: First Day

I woke up to the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. I looked at my alarm clock and waited for the buzzing noise to begin. It was around that time. I hate waking up before my alarm. When it started I pressed the snooze button. It was 7:30 in the morning and also my first day at Forks High School as a junior. I got out of bed and went over to the huge closet Aunt Alice had Uncle Emmett build for me. Aunt Alice also had Aunt Rosalie install a phone into the closet so that I could call her and she could tell me what the weather was going to be like each day. I picked up the phone and pressed Aunt Alice's name.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aunt Alice. What's the weather going to be like today?"

"It's going to be warm, but not sunny. You're safe to wear a t-shirt, shorts, and flip-flops,"

"Thanks," I said as I pressed the off button and hung up the phone. I opened the doors to my closet and scanned through my entire wardrobe.

I ended up wearing a black t-shirt with a blue-zebra striped playboy bunny on it. I didn't care much for playboy at all, I just liked the bunny. My shorts were blue-zebra like the bunny. I threw my zebra bra with my blue-zebra underwear on, and then put my clothes on. I slipped on some blue flip-flops and walked into the kitchen. I sat at the table next to my dad.

"Good morning, Nessie!" my mom called from the stove over the popping sound of egg grease. I'm really glad that she gave up on trying to prevent my nickname from…well, being my nickname.

"Good morning, Mom!" I called back.

She walked over to the table, dropping my plate of eggs on the way. Luckily, Dad caught it before it hit the ground. He set it in front of me as he was chuckling to himself.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome, sweetie!" he replied

"You'd think after 6 year of being a vampire, I'd loose my clumsiness!" Mom said laughing quietly to herself.

I finished my eggs, told Mom and Dad bye, and I headed out the cottage with the keys to my dad's Volvo. I started the engine and headed down the road to Forks High School. When I got there, I parked the Volvo and walked over to a picnic bench to sit and wait for my best friend in the whole world. I spotted my friend getting out of her mom's Nissan and hopefully she saw me too. She was walking toward me then so, I got up and ran to her and hugged her. Oh, how I've missed her.

"NESSIE!" Brianna yelled.

"BRIANNA!" I yelled back.

"Nessie, I've missed you! Florida was SO fun!"

"I bet it was!" I half-yelled. "What's your first class?" I asked pulling my schedule out of my school bag.

"Biology. You?"

"Dang it! I got calculus,"

"At least we have 2nd period together," she said as she compared our schedules.

"Yeah," I said right before the bell rang. "See you soon,"

"Bye," she replied.

Then we both walked to our classes heading into 2 different directions.


	2. Newcomer

Chapter 2: Newcomer

I walked into Calculus and sat in an empty desk next to another empty desk because everybody else had a partner, I guess you could call it a partner. Even though I totally rule the school with Brianna, nobody wants to leave their friends for someone cooler. That would be wrong.

I'd rather not be popular, but it's not like I could control anything. I _am_ the richest person in the school. I probably am the prettiest and my clothes are awesome, thanks to Aunt Alice. How could I not be popular? I still talk to people besides my friends. I'm not like people on TV. Forks isn't like any other high school on TV or in real life that is. Everybody knows everybody so… it's different.

Mrs. Oboil walked in the classroom and announced that we had a new student. His name is Lucas Keller and he is super-duper cute! After Mrs. Oboil, the new secretary, walked out everybody looked at me in envy. I wondered why. Oh, maybe it was because they thought I was the prettiest person ever and that I got to date Lucas? Probably, but I haven't dated anyone since I broke up with Jacob last spring for being suck a jerk, and I didn't have plans to change that status anytime soon.

When I looked up at Mr. Varner he was walking toward me with LUCAS! Wow, I got to sit next to the new hottest boy at Forks High. Yay me! I snapped myself back to Earth and introduced myself to Lucas when the teacher walked away.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie. Apparently you're Lucas. Welcome to Forks!" I greeted him trying not to drool over his HOT body! He had shaggy light brown hair, with greenish eyes. His skin was tan, but not as tan as Jacob's had been. I got a lump in my throat.

He smiled and said, "Hi, Nessie. Thanks,"

"No problem," I replied. Then he laughed silently. I wondered what class he had next. Then, I drooped what class he had next. Then, I dropped that thought because I honestly didn't care.

While Mr. Varner was talking about dividing or something, I was daydreaming about me and Lucas as a couple. What would people think? What would people say? Good things I hope, but I snapped back to reality and told myself to get a life and not to get too full of myself because I didn't want or need to be in a relationship. The bell rang loudly. Had they replaced the one from last year? Most likely.

I grabbed my bag and textbook prepared to walk to my locker when I felt a hand fly on my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Lucas. Why?

"Um… yeah. Can I help you?" I asked polite enough.

"Yes. Do you know where the gymnasium is?"

"Yeah, 1 second," I walked over to my friend amber, who to my relief hadn't left yet. I asked her if she could walk to the gym with Lucas since she had gym 2nd period, too. She said she would and walked back to my desk with me to meet Lucas.

"Lucas, this is Amber. She has gym 2nd period and she said she'd show you the way since I have trigonometry,"

"Okay. Hi, Amber," he said and then sighed sadly. Was he counting on me showing him the way?

"Hi," Amber replied nicely, nut not flirty like most girls would have replied. She already has a boyfriend who, according to her, is the cheese to her macaroni. Thank you, Juno.

The two walked off toward the gym, while I walked to my locker to switch out my books. I saw Brianna and remembered that our lockers were next to each others.

"Hey, Bree," I said absentmindedly.

"Hey, Nessie. Did you see the new dude, Lucas? He is scrum dil ee ump tious!"

I put my calculus book up and grabbed my trig book. "Yeah, actually I did. He sits next to me in calculus,"

"You are SO lucky!"

"Not really. You can have him if you want him. He's cute alright, but I'm kind of still thinking of all boys as jerks no matter how cute they might be,"

"Oh. Jake, right," she said and then sighed sadly. We walked to trig side-by-side. We walked in and sat in the two empty seats in the back of the room. Another boring class, at least I had Brianna next to me to talk to when Mr. Simon allowed us to. When trip was over, I headed to Biology while Brianna headed to Calculus. I walked into the room and noticed the only empty seat was next to the one and only, Lucas. UGH!


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3: Surprise

There he was and the only empty seat was next to him. I saw him look at his seat then back at me and he smiled. UGH! I walked to the seat, sat down, and started my work. I wasn't looking for a conversation. I'd love to date him, but I don't think I'm ready to be brokenhearted, again.

Finally, the bell rang and I was planning to just hop out of my seat but, my body wouldn't cooperate with my mind as if my head had gotten detached from my body. I shuddered at the thought.

"Nessie?" Lucas said.

"What?" I asked with maybe too much harshness in my tone.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Was he asking me on a date?

"Um, I'm not sure. Let me get back to you on that," I said answering his question, though I was never going follow through with what I just said.

"Okay. Let me know," I nodded and headed off to the cafeteria looking for Brianna. I hoped she wasn't already in the cafeteria. Then, I saw her by her locker. So, I ran to her and "showed" her everything that happened just now.

"Wow. Nessie what are you going to do?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know. Let's just go to lunch,"

* * *

Brianna already knew everything about me and how I am half-vampire and half-human. She knows all about my family and my "gift". Brianna found all of this information out during our freshman year at high school. I was only allowed to tell her because her mother used to be the human secretary for the Volturi. She quit when she overheard the Volturi's plan to demolish her while they we're leaving from their kill-the-immortal-child plan, that didn't exists, plan. Gianna stayed behind, bought a house, and went to college to become a nurse. She married a man named, Brad and a year later Brianna was born. Her mom only told _**her **_everything about vampires and the Volturi, not her husband for some strange reason. Brianna doesn't know why and doesn't like to talk about it a lot because her father died in a murdering when he was on a business trip in Mexico.

* * *

We walked in the lunch line and when it was our turn, I bought pizza while Brianna just bought an apple. She said she wasn't hungry, so I just let it slide. We sat down in "our" booth. This has been our booth since grade 9. We sat here everyday since the first day of 9th grade.

I caught Brianna staring at something in particular behind her. I turned around and saw what she was staring at. Lucas. He was just looking around for a place to sit.

"Let's invite Lucas to sit with us," Brianna said.

"We can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because Amber and Dylan sit with us, remember?"

"Yeah, but amber and Dylan are dating. They won't mind sitting close to each other if we have to squeeze,"

"Fine, but you have to ask him,"

"Thanks, Nessie. He'll be very happy!"

"Yeah whatever," I muttered. Brianna walked up to Lucas and asked him. Of course once he saw me, he agreed.

Amber and Dylan came and sat down in the booth before Brianna got back with Lucas. They sat down on the other side, facing toward me. When Brianna was back with Lucas, she introduced him to Amber and Dylan, all though Lucas and Amber have already met. Lucas sat next to Brianna who sat next to me. I ate in silence, while Brianna and Amber talked about how in South America a rat ate a 3-month baby and Dylan was talking to Lucas about how he should try-out for the baseball team.

I gave up on eating and went to dump my tray. Then, I walked out the cafeteria and sat down on a bench outside to warm up my body. It was freezing inside the school. Out of nowhere, I felt a hot hand on my neck. I knew that heat. JACOB?! I turned around to see, it was really him! What was he doing here?

"Jake, what are you do-," he place his warm index finder against my lip, meaning for me to be quiet. Was he going to talk or just stand there? I was so confused. So, I pushed his finger away and said, "Jacob Black, what are you doing here at my school?"

"Apologizing," I was still so confused. Why was he apologizing? When I didn't respond he continued. "Nessie, sweetie, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Look, I want you back,"

"Jake, I…I," then the bell rang. Saved by the bell! Now I fully understood what the phrase meant. "Jake, I got to go. I'll call you later, I promise," I hurried to my locker, grabbed my English book and ran-at vampire speed-to class. I didn't want to be late. I got there and right before Mrs. Morici, and I took a seat next to Dylan. English dragged on and gym was just as boring. All we did was listen to Coach Clapp talk about sports and their rules.

I had to make a choice. Either get back with heart-break Jake or get with Luscious Lucas. I knew what I was going to do and it was going to break a heart.


	4. Werewolf

Chapter 4: Werewolf 

I jogged to the Volvo, hoping that I didn't get stopped by anybody I wasn't in the mood to talk to. That's when I saw Jacob coming toward me. Thought too soon. UGH! I got in the drivers' seat and started the engine. I heard a knock at the passenger window. I rolled down the window to see it was Jacob waiting. No surprise. But, what was he waiting for?

"What do you want, Jacob?"

"Come on, Nessie. Don't be like that. Unlock the door and let me in."

I knew there'd be no point in arguing, so I rolled up the window, unlocked the door, and Jacob hopped in.

"There. Now what do you want?" I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to La Push to drop Mr. Annoying off.

"You know what I want, Nessie."

"Actually, I don't. Refresh my memory?"

"Umm, OK." He looked at me. "Look baby, I want you back. I'm sorry for being annoying like this, but I can't help it. I need to see you. I need you." I was at his house now, so I pulled in the driveway and began to talk.

"Jake, I'm not your baby anymore. We're not dating and I'm not ready to be heartbroken again."

"Nessie, I'm sorry about last spring. I promise I won't ever hurt like I did then. I changed. Come on. Please." I saw the tears build up in his eyes. Then they started trickling down his face. Jake never cried.

"Jake, I'm sorry. Don't cry. Just, meet me at the beach in 15 minutes. I need to change." I said trying to comfort him. He nodded and I wiped away his tears. Then, he kissed my palm and got out of the Volvo. I backed out and started driving back to Forks.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. So, I took it out and read my new text message from Brianna:

_Nessie,_

_I'm going bowling w/ Amber & Dylan in Port Angeles 2night. Wanna come? _

_-Bree_

I pressed reply and typed back

_Yeah. I'll be Ur house round '7 Kay?_

_-Nessie _

I pulled in our driveway and cut the engine off. I walked inside and went right to my room. I threw on some skinny jeans and threw on a Paris t-shirt with a pair of wedges. I grabbed my phone and the keys.

"Going to the beach. Be back later." I called as I ran out the door and straight to the Volvo. I started the engine and hurried down to First Beach.

When I got there, I parked the car and started walking looking for Jacob. Then I saw him sitting by a tree. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"You look nice, Nessie." He complimented me.

"Thanks."

"Ness, I know you don't want to be with me after what I did to you, but like I said before, I changed."

"I believe you Jake. It's just that, well…." I hesitated. I couldn't think. My mind went completely blank.

"Well what, Nessie? Speak. Are you ok, Ness?" I felt the tears build up in my eyes and I leaned into Jacob's chest and just cried. After a minute or to, I picked up my head and said:

"Jake." He wiped my tears from my face. "I can't do this anymore,"

"Do what Nessie? Don't cry, sweetie. I'm not pressuring you, I just need to know how you feel." When he said that, I knew that I had to dump my original plan and go with my heart now.

"Do you really want to know how I feel?" I asked.

He nodded. "Ok, well read into this." I said as I leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me back passionately. I could taste his scent on my tongue. He fell in the sand and fell on top of him with my feet still on the side of the tree I was sitting on. I broke the kiss and laughed. He joined me for about 5 seconds, and then pulled me back to his face.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I broke off again ready to grab my phone, when Jacob pulled me back and said, "Forget about that. You can look at it later."

"Mhm k" I said as he pulled me back and we started kissing again, but my phone kept vibrating in my pocket. I just continued kissing Jacob. I liked this and I could tell he did too.

Then, my phone started ringing Brianna's ring tone, "spotlight". I broke the kiss again, and sat up to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Nessie, hey listen I'm going to invite Lucas to go bowling with us. Okay?"

"Why would you invite him?" I said as I pushed Jake's face away.

"Because he's new and I'll know he'll want to come."

"Oh. Well if you invite him, you won't mind me inviting Jacob?"

"Jacob? Nessie, you're not-," I Cut her off.

"I'll explain it later. We'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Um, ok. Bye, Ness." Then I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I leaned in to kiss Jake again, but he put his hot hands on my cheeks.

He said, "Where are you inviting me?"

"Oh, Right. You're coming bowling with me and some friends. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Oh. No, I guess not," He leaned in for a kiss, but instead of kissing him, I just pecked him on his lips. Then I sat on his lap and giggled.

He wrapped his arms around me and started whispering a poem by some dead guy in my ear. I turned around not breaking my sitting position and kissed him romantically to get him to shut up. I swear we could have been on fire and I wouldn't have noticed. We just sat there kissing on the beach while the sun set and the darkness grew upon us.


	5. Bowling

Chapter 5: Bowling

This time Jacob broke off the kiss. He sighed. I looked up at him to see if he was mad. No, he wasn't mad, he was happy.

"Jake?" I said trying to get his attention.

"Mhm?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I have you," I blushed when he said that. How could _I _make someone so happy? "Nessie, are we still going bowling or did you want to sleep in the sand?"

"Oh," I had completely forgotten about the plans to go bowling. I stood up and started walking toward the Volvo with Jacob right behind me.

"Jacob?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to change or are you going to wear that?"

"I'll wear this."

"Okay. Get in." I smiled, and we got in.

I drove down to the cottage so, that I could tell Mom, and maybe Dad about the bowling plans. I drove into the driveway, leaving the engine still running with Jacob in the car.

I walked in to my mom and placed my palm on her face, showing her my plans. She nodded in approval.

I went outside and got back in the car. I drove to Brianna's house to meet her. I pulled into her driveway and got out, towing Jacob along with me. I knocked on her door. As usual, Brianna answered and invited us in. We walked in her living room and sat down on the sofa.

"We're waiting for Lucas and Amber. Dylan canceled because he had to babysit." She explained to me.

"Oh, too bad for Dylan." I looked around. "Who's driving?" I asked curiously?

"Um... Right now, I'm not sure."

"Oh." I replied.

10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and I answered it since Brianna was talking to Jacob about something really stupid. It was Lucas. I invited him in and towed him to Brianna's huge family room. Lucas stared in amazement. Jacob didn't admire it like Lucas because he had been in Grandpa Carlisle's house before and it was bigger than this one.

"Nessie, Amber just texted me. She can't come because she got grounded for telling her brother 'shut up'." She said as I returned.

"Oh, I feel bad for her. Well, I guess it's just us 4." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Who's driving?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"I'll drive." I volunteered.

"Ok," Brianna and Lucas said at the same time.

"But, before we go. Lucas this is Jacob. Jacob this is Lucas. I introduced them

"Hi." Jacob said friendly, and smiled my favorite smile.

"Hi." Lucas replied with the same tone.

We all left and got in the Volvo. Jacob was in the passenger seat, and Lucas and Brianna in the back. Of course I was driving.

We made it to the bowling alley before 7:30. We got out the car and walked into the Alley. Brianna asked the lane assigner for a lane, and he gave us the one on the very end. Brianna paid him the fee of $30.00. Lucas and I went to get the ugly, yellowish greens rental shoes. Jacob was so lucky. He already had tennis shoes. I went to the counter and told the man behind it that I needed 3 pairs of size 7 shoes. 1 for me, 1 for Lucas, and 1 for Brianna.

"How do you know Jacob?" Lucas asked me while we waited for the man to return.

"He's my boyfriend," I said immediately, not thinking.

"Oh. So, I guess this Saturday, you're busy." He frowned.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. We just got together this afternoon."

"Oh,"

The shoe man was back now, and he handed us the ugly shoes as I handed him the $20.00 bill. We walked to the lane and I handed Brianna her shoe. Then, I took off my wedges and threw them at Jacob. He caught them and laughed silently. I put the ugly shoes on and then programmed our names into the scoring computer

ORDER: 1st-Jacob

2nd-Nessie

3rd-Lucas

4th-Brianna

* * *

The game dragged on. I was getting better. NOT! I kept getting low spares while everyone else was getting strikes and high spares.

When the game was over, Jacob came in 1st, Lucas came in 2nd, Brianna come in 3rd, and I came in 4th.

I was upset, so LUCAS decided to comfort me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me for a minute or 2. When he was done, I squeeled,"Get off of me!" and I pushed him away.

When I got away, I went over to Jacob and wrapped my arm around his waist looking at him. That's when I felt him shaking.

"Jake, calm down! Jacob! Calm down, its okay." I said trying to get him to stop shaking and calm down.

"No, it's not. How is it OK when this dude right here just kissed you?" He said STILL shaking. "I should hurt you. I should hurt you RIGHT now!" he said to Lucas this time. I turned around to face Lucas, who was smiling.

"But, you're not going to because you're better than that," I told Jacob while I was still facing Lucas. He was still shaking. So, I put my palm on his face. Not to show him anything, but to calm him down.

He finally stopped shaking and sat down. I sat down next to him and took the hideous shoes off and replaced them with my wedges. This time Jacob walked with me to bring the shoes back. We left and sat in the same places in the Volvo as before. I dropped Brianna and Lucas off at Brianna's house. Then, I drove to La Push to drop Jacob off.

"Jake, I'm sorry about earlier,"

"Nessie, it's not your fault."

"I know." I sighed.

"Ness, Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed me goodnight and went inside his house,

I drove to the cottage and parked the car. I got out and walked inside. Nobody was here. Good. I though. So, I ran to my room and flew on my bed letting my mind wander and starting to cry.


	6. Dream

Chapter 6: Dream

I soon drifted off to sleep. After what seemed to be a long time I finally dreamed a dream. It wasn't a good dream, nor was it a bad dream. It was a confusing dream.

_At first, I was sitting in the backyard of Grandpa Charlie's house sleeping with a book lying across my stomach. Then my dream switched. This time, I was standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to jump off when my dream switched AGAIN! Now, U was sitting on a king-sized bed while a man got down on one knee and said,_

_ "Isabella Swan?" the man fluttered his long eyelashes at me then continued. "I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

_ "Yes," I whispered. _

_ "Thank you," the man said. He kissed each of my fingertips, then kissed the ring that now was on my finger. _

I jumped up gasping for air, hoping nobody came in to check on me if they had even came home yet. I was still fully-dressed. I decided to take a shower. I went to the bathroom, started the shower, and undressed. I got in the shower and tried to piece my dreams together. That's when it hit me.

The girl in my dreams that I thought was me, wasn't me. I was Isabella Swan, but who was Isabella Swan? I then remembered that my mom's maiden name is Swan and her first name is Isabella. I gasped quietly at myself and tried to remember what the girls in my dream looked like. I gasped again.

All 3 girls were the same person, but how could they be my mom? She looked SO different. This it all came to me. Everything in my dream had happened to my mom in her human life. I had so many questions. I'd find out the answers in the morning.

I got out the shower and dried off. I walked in my room and put a bra and underwear on. Then I put my pink tank-top on with a pair of pink sweat-pants. I laid down back on my bed, then drifted off back into a dreamless sleep.

Nessie's Outfit: .com/nessies_pjs/set?id=12063142


End file.
